LarLux Christmas Party
by MidnightSchemer13
Summary: Well, at least the title's descriptive! Happy LarLux day! LarMar friendship, LarLux mistletoe, and references of alcohol included. OOC-ness and general lameness may be present. -rated as Humour since this story's success is a joke!-


It was a simple plan, really. Catch Luxord underneath the mistletoe. But simple plans were supposed to be the easiest to execute.

This time, it was everything but.

Larxene was at Demyx's house, having been invited to his Christmas party, and was currently drinking a Striped Aria in the living room. Music blasted from the surround sound speakers, remixes and rock versions of classic Christmas songs. Many people she knew, and many she didn't know (but wouldn't bother to find out who they were) had been invited, and she watched some distance away as they trickled into the sitarist's house.

She had come over with her best friend, Marluxia, and was waiting for her crush, L––

"Larxene!"

––Demyx waved at her from the refreshment table in what _should_ have been the dining room; he took his glass of Spring Metal and walked over to her.

"Hey, Sparky." She glanced at the mullethawked young man with the look that used to frighten him when he was younger (it still frightened him now, just less, but he would never admit it). He smiled back, and she sighed.

"Hey, Dem-Dems. Nice party." Demyx gave her a mock-bow.

"Why, thank you _Miss _Larxene. Looking for someone?" Larxene began blushing: the tips of her ears turned slightly pinker. "Maybe... _Luxord?_" Larxene cursed Axel mentally for "letting slip" how she liked the British, blond, beautiful man. It had nothing to do with his accent; he was just a really nice guy... with blond hair... an accent... and plenty of other good personality traits, that she happened to like. Larxene glared at Demyx, albeit playfully.

"The only reason I'm not hitting you right now for that is because I'm not drunk enough, and because I want to look good here." She straightened her black, shimmering, strapless dress to emphasize her point, and took another swig of her Striped Aria. Demyx looked crestfallen.

"Not because we're second cousins?" Larxene smirked.

"No."

Demyx laughed (Larxene raised an eyebrow: wasn't she being cold enough? She didn't feel drunk yet) and grinned at her.

"Ah, well. Don't worry. I've placed mistletoe in exactly eleven places in the house. You'll get a chance." He winked as he walked off, blowing her an exaggerated kiss, and chortling as Larxene blushed a bit more and glared knives at his back.

"_Idiot_." Larxene glanced up to see that she had been standing about a foot away from the nearest mistletoe, and took a step away, when she bumped into someone, and accidentally stumbled backwards.

"Oh, excuse me––Larxene? You're blushing." Larxene shrugged at Marluxia.

"Ignore that. How's the party?" Marluxia smiled disarmingly at her, and offered her a chocolate.

"I suppose it's fun enough. It could use a bit more in the way of flowers––"

"It could do a bit _less _in _decorations_, you mean," Larxene cut in as she took the sweet. The amount of ornaments on Demyx's tree, electric lights, reindeer, and snowglobes outside, and overall frills and trims was ridiculous. Marluxia cocked his head.

"No, he could use more flowers... But I counted eleven sprigs of mistletoe tonight." The blonde rolled her eyes.

"Good for you. Flower boy." Marluxia raised an eyebrow and smirked at her.

"We're standing underneath one." Larxene's emerald eyes widened marginally. _Don't you dare_––

––when Marluxia dropped down onto one knee and gently kissed her hand. A slight brush of the lips on the back of her palm, and nothing else. He stood up and winked at her.

"Good luck with Luxord," he said, and walked off to refill his glass.

Axel, who had been standing nearby and flirting with a redhaired girl, whistled.

"Damn." Larxene's face broke into a smile as she laughed at the one word that summarized everything she felt.

"Yeah. Damn."

* * *

><p>Marluxia sighed as he handed Larxene another chocolate.<p>

"You like Luxord, right?" She unwrapped it.

"Yeah." She popped it into her mouth.

"So what're you going to do about it?" She almost choked on it.

"What d'you mean?" Marluxia smirked.

"What are you going to do about your crush on Luxord Fate?"

"I-I dunno..."

Marluxia sighed, crossed his arms, and glanced away, before smiling (a bit evilly, in Larxene's opinion).

"He's coming this way." _Definitely _evil.

"Shit...H-hey, wait!" But Marluxia pushed her over to Luxord with a quick shove, causing her to nearly fall on top of him.

Luckily, the tall man quickly caught her before she could do so.

"Are you alright, Larxene?" he asked in his deep voice, not noticing the extent of her blush. Larxene smiled back at him, and hooked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"I-I just tripped, sorry." It felt so _warm _in his arms… Luxord nodded gravely.

"It's fine. Are you hurt?" _Always the gentleman. _Larxene shook her head no. Still in his arms, she gazed into his brilliantly blue eyes, preserving the moment in her memory forever, when out of the corner of her eye, she could see Marluxia mouth _Come on! _at her, and Axel and Demyx snapping photos of her. The redhead gave her a thumbs-up, and it was with great difficulty that she suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. The moment gone, she pulled away a bit from Luxord, no longer leaning in his arms, and stood up, clasping her hands behind her. It was unnerving how out of character she got near Luxord, but––

"And how are you this fine evening?" Luxord asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. Larxene nodded.

"I'm fine, thanks. How about you?" Luxord beamed.

"I think it's a very nice party. There're a bit too many decorations, but Demyx makes up for it with the candied fruits. Have you tried them?" Larxene shook her head. "You must have one before you go."

"Alright, thank you." The two shuffled their feet and shifted their weight as the conversation dwindled, when Luxord glanced upwards.

A smile played at his lips.

"Larxene?"

"Yes?"

"We're standing underneath the mistletoe," he remarked, gesturing to it vaguely. Larxene turned faintly pink and opened her mouth to protest, when, ((**(_as you all can imagine, I'm sure_)**)) suddenly Luxord moved in and pressed his lips gently to hers. Larxene's shock quickly melted away as she wound her hands around his neck and kissed him back.

It wasn't long before the kiss turned a bit not-so-chaste, and the two grinned as the crowd let out a chorus of "_AWW!_"'s.

Seconds (hours (_days_)) later, they broke apart, each a bit flustered. Luxord pulled her into a hug, giving her an extra kiss on the forehead.

"Merry Christmas, Larxene." She smiled, subtly giving Marluxia a thumbs-up.

"Merry Christmas, Luxord."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Eh, I think the idea's there, but it could have been expanded upon. I'm not proud of it, but I'm proud that I finished it in time. I'm a bit stressed, as I have a national competition today (It's about 5 in the morning), and... yeah. What bothers me most is the OOC.**

**So, er, leave a review if you want, don't if you hate me (nah, just kiddin'), and thanks for reading! **


End file.
